


Fall Markets

by aimarooney



Series: Fall Drabbles [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Prompt: “Gourds are so ugly but also so cute. I want a thousand of them.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Fall Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fall Markets

Geralt had indulged you and walked with you through the town market. He didn’t think you really needed anything but as he walked with you and watched as you got excited just looking at what everyone was selling, he decided he didn’t mind so much.

You dragged him from stall to stall looking over what everyone had to offer. You finally made it to one of the final stalls and saw that the woman was selling a bunch of different gourds. You got really excited which only made Geralt raise his eyebrows as you rushed over to her stall.

You were so intrigued by all the different shapes and sizes there were. You couldn’t quite decide if they were actually super cute or kinda ugly.

“Why are you so excited over these?” Geralt asked you with a questioning look. You had passed up many stalls, with more practical or even prettier things, and yet Geralt knew that this is what you were going to try and buy.

“I’m not sure,” You shrugged, and picked one up, “Gourds are so ugly but also so cute. I want a thousand of them.”

“We do not have space or the need for a thousand gourds,” Geralt told you with a stern face. You responded with the biggest pout you could muster up, knowing he wouldn’t hold out long. “Well, I guess a few couldn’t hurt us.”

Your face lit up and you instantly went into strict business mode of deciding which ones you wanted to get. You decided not to try and push Geralt and went with 3 of your favorites.

“Will you be mad if I get three?” You asked him, hopefully.

“You can get three.” Geralt told you, a ghost of a smile on his face. When you went to pull out your coin pouch, to pay the woman, you were stopped when he reached over you and handed the woman some coins.

“Thank you,” You told him as you two started to head back the way you came. “I could have bought them myself.”

“I know, but I wanted to get you something, and these were obviously your favorite things you saw today.” Geralt told you, which made your heart melt.

“Not exactly true,” You said, causing Geralt to furrow his eyebrows. You could tell he was about to tell you that he would buy you whatever it was when you giggled a little. “I have seen you today, and that is always my favorite thing.”

It wasn’t often you saw the witcher flustered but this was one of those times which made you smile wide. You leaned up on your tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Geralt was having none of that, and before you could fully pull away, he was pulling you into a kiss in the middle of the market, leaving you to be the flustered one. He never could let you have the last word.


End file.
